Millions of women suffer from excessive menstrual bleeding (menorrhagia). A commonly used therapy to treat menorrhagia involves ablating the endometrial lining that is responsible for the bleeding. Such ablation has been shown to reduce the bleeding, and in some instances, to cease the menstrual bleeding.
Various methods have been used to ablate the endometrial lining of the uterus. One such method involves inserting a balloon catheter into the uterus, filling the balloon with a thermally conductive fluid, and then heating the fluid to thermally ablate the endometrial lining of the uterus. Although thermal balloon therapy is effective for treating menorrhagia in women who have a smooth uterine lining, such balloon therapy is not recommended for women who have uterine conditions such as myomas, polyps, or irregular uterine shapes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a therapy that involves the use of thermal ablation for treating menorrhagia in women who have benign uterine pathology and that is easy to use and to control.